What's Meant to Be
by xLaurenmx
Summary: Set back when Addison Montgomery Shepherd first came to Seattle after her split with Derek, but what is the real reason she showed up for? Her revelations are ready to rock Derek and Meredith's world.
1. Chapter 1

"What a day…" Derek sighed as he pressed the zero button in the elevator, headed to ground floor.

"I know…" Meredith added, as she took hold of her boyfriend's hand and leaned in closer, "listen, we could get some wine, Chinese food, relax on my sofa… or embark on," she whispered as she leaned in closer, "other extracurricular activities," she said with a smile.

"Now that sounds just perfect," he told her as leaned in and met her lips for a quick but sweet kiss.

The elevator door opened to reveal Dr. Miranda Bailey staring at the happy couple, and immediately changed her facial expression and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ah! Now what did I tell you about keeping private relations away from this hospital?!"

Derek and Meredith immediately broke apart and smiled at her, "Good night Dr. Bailey," Derek told his beloved colleague with a smile, before he and Meredith walked past her hand in hand.

"I'm watching you, Shepherd!" Miranda called out to him, as she observed them walking away hand in hand before she entered the elevator herself.

They turned round the corner, headed to the front doors, eager to head home after a tough shift. Derek was lost smiling at Meredith and actively listening to her chatting away, when he unintentionally looked forward, then looked again. He stopped.

"what's wrong?" Meredith asked her boyfriend as she stopped as well. She looked ahead to see a woman approaching them. But she was confused what was it about her that scared Derek so much.

They saw this red-haired woman walking through the doors, indeed walking towards them, in her high heels and beautiful buttoned trench coat.

"Ah! I was hoping I'd run into you! Missed me much?" this woman added with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked, changing his tone, while letting go of Meredith's hand.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Meredith asked the stranger.

"Oh sorry! Where are my manners?" she added sarcastically, "Addison Shepherd… and you must be the woman who has been sleeping with my husband!" she told Meredith to her face, as she awkwardly shook her hand, "Word gets round… talk about small world!" Addison blabbed about.

"I said… what are you doing here?!" Derek asked Addison furiously, looking her in the eyes.

"Richard needs me… well... I am a world-known neonatal surgeon!" Addison bragged, "I have to run I'm afraid, Derek honey, we'll catch up later okay? And it was nice to see you in person," she added sarcastically to Meredith, before she walked past them to walk away.

Meredith just stood there, stunned at what she just heard. She then looked at Derek, feeling her eyes suddenly swelling up with tears.

"I can explain…" Derek uttered, trying to hold her hand.

"Don't… just don't…" Meredith said, almost crying, as she made a run to the doors, heading outside for fresh air.

"Meredith! Wait!" Derek called out to her, trying to catch up with her.

"Fine!" Meredith yelled as she stopped and turned around, "explain to me how you have a wife and didn't care to even bring it up this whole time we were together?"

"My marriage was over before I came to Seattle! It was the reason why I moved out here! She slept with my best friend, I couldn't stand to look at her! I didn't think she would actually come and find me!" Derek tried to justify himself.

"Oh right! So that gives you the right to leave that big part of your life out of our relationship? Has it ever occurred to you how this could affect us? Or… convenient, isn't it? Having a bit of Meredith on the side?" Meredith yelled at him furiously as she turned to walk away.

Derek reached out to her and grasped her arm firmly, "Meredith!"

"Let go of me!" she yelled back at him, "I can't even look at you right now!" she told him, crying and turned to run towards her car.

Derek just stood there holding his briefcase, watching his beloved sweetheart walk away.

…

The next morning, Derek was a complete mess. He didn't sleep at all during the night. He couldn't sleep knowing he potentially lost every chance he had to be with Meredith.

He walked hurriedly to the elevator and as the doors opened, he spotted Meredith in the lift, while two nurses walked out. He stepped inside to meet her side, while Meredith looked away to avoid him. None of them said a word.

The doors opened and Meredith hurriedly walked out of the elevator. Derek decided to try and reach her. But as he took a turn from the elevator, he bumped into someone, causing all the files she was holding to scatter around on the floor.

"Derek! Watch where you're going!" Addison yelled at him, as she knelt to pick her stuff from the floor. Derek knelt down to help her, but was left astonished when he handed her the last file and both of them stood up straight.

He couldn't help notice she was wearing an unbuttoned lab coat to reveal a nice, small bump on her lower abdomen, through her blouse.

"You're… um…" Derek uttered as he held out his hand.

"Pregnant! Yes!" Addison exclaimed, "Did I not mention this was another reason why I came here? Congratulations, daddy!" she smiled at him, playing it cool.

Derek couldn't believe what he just heard. He took hold of her arm and pulled her towards him, "we need to talk! Let's go!"

"Ow, Derek! Fine!" she told him as she shrugged him off and walked away with him.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **This is the first fic I've written for Grey's Anatomy. I'd love to know what you think. Reviews and feedback are much appreciated. Thanks X**_


	2. Chapter 2

Derek led his wife to the nearest conference room, hoping to find out some information to try and complete the jigsaw puzzle that was going on in his head.

"Start talking!" he told Addison as he shut the door behind him and closed the blinds.

"Don't you have rounds to attend to?" Addison replied sassily, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Don't play smart with me! So… am I the father?" Derek asked her as he looked her in the eye, standing across her.

"Yes of course you are, didn't I just call you my baby daddy?!" she replied, as she took her stylish glasses off.

"Well sorry for having doubts, because as I recall, I found my wife in bed with my best friend two months ago!" Derek was losing it. He paced around the room.

"It is not Mark's baby," Addison confessed as she looked at him, her eyes fixed with his.

"How can you be so certain?" Derek asked her again.

"Because we were still together five months ago! I'm 23 weeks gone! I mean aren't I obvious?!"

"So you're sure? No mixed-up dates-" Derek asked but Addison cut him off.

"Of course I'm sure, I am an OB-GYN, I give my patients this type of news everyday!" Addison yelled, as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Wait a minute, so you slept with Mark, while pregnant with our baby? Oh my God…" Derek ran fingers through his hair, as he pulled out a chair too and sat down.

"I didn't know yet! You seriously think I would've slept with Mark if I'd known I was pregnant? You left, then Mark left… it was only one night… then this patient came in with mixed dates about her last period and she got me thinking. I thought it was stress, then I decided to pee on a stick and I saw the blue line… and I got some tests done to confirm my dates," Addison explained.

"So you've known for two months and you came to tell me now?!" Derek looked up at her.

"I was confused okay? I didn't know what to do… if I really wanted this. But now I do, I really do, so… if you don't want to be part of its life, then tell me so I can just go back where I came from. But I am having this baby with or without you!" Addison set her priorities straight.

"Although… it would be nice if we could… you know… for its sake… it's like we've been given a second chance," Addison added, slowly, as her hand reached out to meet Derek's across the table.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Derek said as he brushed off her hand and stood up again, "you do not get to come here and talk to me as if nothing has ever happened and turn my life upside down! What about Meredith? She is not just a fling…" Derek explained, as Addison looked down.

There was a moment of silence from both of them.

"Look… I will help you. Whatever you need for the baby, I'm gonna be there. But you and me? I need some space … time to think... sleeping with my best friend? It's not something you get over, over-night," Derek finally broke the silence.

"What about Meredith?" Addison asked as she finally looked up at him.

"I will handle Meredith, the last thing I want is to hurt her," Derek told his wife, looking steadily in her eyes, when Derek's pager went off. Addison just looked down, not saying a word.

"I'm late for rounds," Derek said as he headed to the door, then turned round again, "as I said, if you need anything, just tell me," he said before he opened the door and left.

Addison just took out her hand and wiped away her little tears, trying not to smudge her make-up.

…

"Married really? Who does he think he is?" Christina asked Meredith, leaning over the nurses' desk beside her.

"More like a McAss," Izzie Stevens jumped in, sat across the desk.

"Guys, shut up, I'm trying to focus on work," Meredith said as she stopped signing her chart, "I get that you're concerned about me and appreciate that, but I'd appreciate it even more if you would stop bringing it up!"

"O-oh…" Izzie commented as she looked up.

"What?" Meredith snapped.

"McAss at three o'clock," Izzie replied, making Meredith turn to her side to see Derek walking up to her.

"Hey," Derek said as he reached her. Meredith tried to ignore him while she kept writing.

"I just finished surgery and I really need to talk to you, all I'm asking for, is a few minutes, please," he asked her as he leaned on the desk, trying to make eye contact.

"Stop going all mcdreamy on her! don't you think you've done enough?" Christina butted in.

"Christina I can fight my own battles!" Meredith told her bestie, then turned to Derek, "fine but I don't have all day,"

"Thank you," Derek said as they walked together to the nearest on-call room.

…

"For someone who's having contractions every 7 minutes, you're doing fine," Addison tols her patient, smiling.

"Well after giving birth to three kids, we know how to handle this now," the mum-to-be smiled at her partner, then to Addison, "Is this your first?"

"Yes. Yes it is," Addison smiled again.

Addison was about to take her chart to leave, when she felt something in her belly.

"Dr Montgomery-Shepherd, are you okay?" the patient asked her doctor, as she saw Addison holding her belly.

"Yes… um… it's like a little flutter," Addison replied confused.

"Aw, that's your baby moving for the first time! It takes a while longer to feel it the first time but you'll get used to it," the patient smiled at Addison.

"Thank you, for your input," Addison replied, feeling awkward, "I'll be back soon,"

Addison left the patient's room to put her chart on the desk, when Miranda Bailey stopped by.

"Addison, honey are you okay?" Dr Bailey asked her.

"Well I am an OB-GYN and one of my patients just told me that the flutter I'm feeling inside me, is my baby moving. So yeah, super... couldn't be better!" Addison said as she held her tiny belly.

"Aw, you felt it moving for the first time?" Bailey smiled at her, as she put a hand on Addison's belly.

"Yeah it feels like trapped wind, it feels so weird," Addison replied, "it's starting to get real,"

"Honey you'll get used to it and all the strong kicks that start kicking in, in no time," Bailey added, "hey I know it's not my place to say but, are you and Derek…?"

"We're working on it," Addison replied before her face fell.

Meanwhile Derek and Meredith emerged from the on-call room to witness Dr. Bailey around Addison, smiling away and feeling the baby.

Meredith looked again at Derek, and turned to leave, trying not to cry in front of him.

…

Later that evening, Derek walked up to Meredith's front door, hoping to check up on her. He knocked on the door. Finally Meredith appeared in the hallway and even though she could see it was Derek from the glass door, she still opened it for him.

"I thought we talked today. What else do you want?" Meredith asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing…" Derek said as he closed the door behind him.

"Really? How are your wife and baby doing?" Meredith asked sarcastically.

"Meredith, I really don't want to lose you" Derek confessed, "I know the baby's coming soon, but we can make it work,"

"wow… you are having a baby with your wife and you still want to make us work? So what does this make me? The dirty mistress? Or the new stepmom?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. I want to be in my child's life, but I don't want to lose you either," Derek said as he looked her in the eye.

"But you have to make a decision, I am not some toy that you get to play around with whenever you want-" Meredith said but Derek soon cut her off by walking up to her and pressing his lips against hers, falling into a deep, passionate embrace.

…

Addison had just finished having a shower, when she opened the glass door and tried to spot the white towel to cover herself up. But as she got out and tried to make a reach for it, she soon found herself, stomach down on the wet floor.

Panicking, she turned over slowly, feeling slight pain across her lower abdomen. She tried really hard to remain calm, but the reality was, she couldn't. She reached out to her cell phone lying by the sink while she remained on the floor, and dialled Derek's number.

"Derek, Derek pick up, pick-up," she muttered to herself, now crying.

…

Derek's phone lay on Meredith's bedside table, it's vibrating caller noise being silenced by all the laughter coming from underneath the covers.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Thanks for all your feedback so far! I didn't realise there were so many Addek fans out there! Personally I am a huge MerDer fan and loved its course throughout the seasons but I am also a huge fan of Addison and I wanted to explore Addek a bit more. I really felt for Addison when we found out she was infertile towards the end of season 3. Also, I thought pregnant Addison and Derek were cute in season 8 episode 13, which was the inspiration behind this story. So, stay tuned! Thanks for your support! X_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Right, order a head CT please and we'll take it from there," Derek told the intern, assisting him in trauma room 2.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd," the intern replied politely.

Derek walked out of the room, making his way down the corridor, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Will someone get me my chart please? so I can get the hell out of here?"

Derek walked a few paces down and poked through the door of the next exam room.

"Addison? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Derek asked confused, as he saw his wife lying on an exam couch, wearing a patient gown.

"Well I am now. I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Bailey," Addison replied, as she sat up straight.

"What happened?" Derek asked as he approached her side.

"I slipped when I was having a shower this morning. I tried calling you but you didn't answer. Then I called Bailey, she brought me here," Addison explained.

"right," Derek uttered when he remembered that he saw the missed call from Addison and completely ignored it, when he woke up with Meredith by his side, "but you're okay right? And the baby?"

"Yes. I was in pain, but it was from the fall itself I guess. They just checked me out, there's no sign of abruption so yeah… the baby is okay too," Addison explained as she looked at Derek.

"That's good… so that's… it? Derek asked as he pointed to the frozen baby picture on the switched on ultrasound screen.

"Yeah it is. Do you want to see the real thing?" Addison suggested.

"What?" Derek asked, "but they just did your ultrasound… can you do that?"

"Come on Derek, I use this thing every day, and a bit more ultrasound waves are not gonna hurt," Addison added, with a small smile, "and I'm still waiting for someone to sign my chart, I can't do that myself because I'm the patient and all that crap,"

Derek smiled, "yeah okay, let's take a look," he added as he approached Addison's right side, and partially sat down on the couch beside her and the ultrasound machine. Addison pulled her gown up and uncovered her tummy, while Derek put some gel on the probe.

Derek gently put the probe on Addison's tummy and observed at the picture now moving about on the screen.

"It's moving… it's difficult to find it still at this stage… just move a bit lower, down here," Addison said as he put her hand on Derek's to guide him with the probe.

"I know this is your area but I have done ultrasounds before," Derek said with a smile, "do you know the sex?"

"Yeah they didn't ask me if I wanted to know, I kind of could tell on my own," Addison giggled.

"So let me see if I could tell," Derek said, showing interest as he looked closely at the screen.

"Hmm… move a bit … look here," Addison said as she pointed at a specific point on the screen.

"I can't see anything," Derek replied.

"Exactly. So?..." Addison said, smiling at Derek.

"It's a… girl? We're having a girl?" Derek said, now looking at Addison in the eye.

Addison smiled as their eyes met.

"Now press this," Addison pointed a button on the machine.

Derek pressed it, and Addison caught the photo which printed out.

"Here… keep it," Addison told Derek as she handed him the picture, "I have one too,"

"Thanks," Derek said as he took the photo and smiled. He put it in his lab coat pocket and handed Addison a tissue paper to wipe her tummy clean.

Derek's pager went off, "listen, I gotta go. I'll see you and talk to you later, okay?" he said as he stood up.

"If I won't be in surgery," Addison said she got off the couch.

"What? You have to take it easy," Derek told her as he gave her a hand.

"I'm fine Derek. I'm not going back to my hotel suite and sit around all day," Addison told him, "thanks,"

"I really need to go, but we'll sort something okay?" Derek said before he turned to leave.

"Derek," Addison called out to him, making him turn around again, "thank you for… caring,"

Derek smiled at her and left.

…

Meredith walked along the famous balcony on the upper floors of the hospital, when she spotted Derek leaning against the barrister, staring and gazing at the outside through the large glass windows, holding the little baby scan photo between his fingers.

"Hey I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay? You didn't wait for me this morning," Meredith told Derek as she joined his side, and also noticed the picture.

"Yeah I got paged, there was a trauma coming in. I didn't want to wake you," Derek said, still not looking at her.

"Listen," he uttered as he now turned to face her, "this morning I found a missed call from Addison, she had a fall and she came in here to get checked out"

"Oh my God, is she alright? And the baby?" Meredith asked, concerned. She had a good heart, deep down.

"Yeah she is and the baby's also fine. Our daughter's fine," Derek uttered as he looked at the photo again.

Meredith's face fell.

"Listen, I really really don't intend to hurt you but I think we should stop doing this, you and me…" Derek began. Meredith still not looking at him.

"She called me. She needed my help and I ignored it. I can't risk anything happening to our child because of me or something I did. Yes she hurt me, but I'm not going to leave her doing this on her own because of that. I want to be a good dad. I want to be there," Derek explained.

Meredith looked up, "I know. You go, you go do that…" she uttered.

"I'm sorry," Derek told her almost broken, as he held out his hand and caressed her face.

Meredith reached out to it and slid it off her. Not looking him in the eye, she turned and walked away.

…

"Hey," Addison said as she answered the door later that night, and saw Derek standing in front of her.

"Hey, I know it's late but I'm just gonna say this. I want to be here for you. I am going to be here for you… for her…" he said as he pointed to her belly.

"and we can't do that if we're living apart. Meredith and I are over… I gave that up because this is a priority. So… I am willing to find us a place and we'll take it slow… separate bedrooms even… but I'm going to be here, every step in the way," Derek explained.

"Right… Derek I appreciate this but we don't have to rush things, okay? Take all the time you need," Addison said, standing at her door.

"Thanks for understanding. So I shall go now… I'd ask you to come to the trailer, but it's no home for a pregnant lady," Derek said.

"It's okay. I can keep staying here until we find a place," Addison said, "unless… I do have a sofa in here which unfolds into a bed if you want to stay here tonight,"

"Yeah okay, why not?" Derek smiled, as he walked inside and Addison closed the door behind them.

 _ **More to come! Stay tuned! X**_


	4. Chapter 4

7 weeks later.

"This should be the last box," Derek said, walking into his new open plan living room and kitchen, carrying the last cardboard box and putting it on the floor. The room was well lit with a nice garden at the back.

"Right," Addison uttered, looking at the stuff and boxes around her, "this should be it," she said before kneeling down to pick up a box.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Derek said as he rushed to her side and took the box off her hands, "no lifting for you. You have a big load to carry already," he added with a smile as he moved the box away.

"Thank you for politely calling me fat. I was just going to take this box with my clothes in one of the bedrooms. We have to start putting things in place. I don't want to wake up for work tomorrow and choose my clean underwear out of a cardboard box," Addison said, with her hands on her hips.

"It's okay, we have plenty of time to move stuff around. I'll do it for you, you just relax okay?" Derek told her. Addison sighed.

"By the way, you can take the master bedroom with the ensuite bathroom, and I'll take the one next door," Derek added.

"It's okay, whatever you want…" Addison added. She tried playing it cool. It was good enough for her that her husband forgave her and they were starting off on a clean slate. Taking it slow was going great.

"Oh by the way, I got you something," Derek told her with a smile on his face, as he knelt down to pick up the smallest box around, and placed it on the table in front of her, "open it,"

Addison opened the box and took out the first item that was at reach.

"Oh, this is so cute! But a little cliché," Addison exclaimed as she smiled at her husband. It was a white new-born, baby grow which read at the front ' _Mommy says I'm cute. I take after daddy.'_

"I couldn't resist," Derek said with a smile.

"And what else is in here…" Addison said as she rummaged through the box, to find all sorts of baby toys and soft-toys, "Derek you shouldn't have,"

"Told you I'm gonna spoil this kid rotten," Derek added, before his pager went off.

"Oh…" Derek's face fell, "it's the hospital, I gotta go,"

"Oh, I'm coming with you then," Addison said as she turned to get her bag from their new couch.

"No you're not, you weren't paged," Derek said as he put on his coat.

"Derek you said I shouldn't move stuff around anyway. I'm not gonna sit on the couch watch tv all day. I'm coming," Addison replied as she too put on her coat.

…

"Bailey, what have we got?" Derek asked Miranda as he walked into the trauma unit.

"So sorry to page you on your day off but there's been a bus crash with a bunch of high school students and the number of head injuries is-" Bailey said, holding a clipboard in her hands as she walked with Derek but stopped as soon as she saw Addison.

"Addison what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home? Your new home? Haven't you guys moved in today?" Bailey asked her.

"Yes I know, I know but my dear husband won't let me lift a finger so I thought I'd come maybe I'll be a bit of help here," Addison explained.

"Oh honey, go put your feet up and rest a little bit and if I need you in here, I'll page you," Bailey told her, before she moved on to the next patient coming in.

…

"This is a 16-year old girl with minor cuts and bruises on her arms, no known head injury, vitals are stable for now," the paramedic explained to Meredith Grey as he wheeled her into the hospital.

"Thank you, Trauma 1 please," Meredith told him, as they wheeled her into the designated room.

She turned to her intern, "right we need a head CT and a-" but soon stopped when the girl took hold of her arm.

"Please save my baby," the girl said in tears, unable to move her head, enclosed in the case. The girl then moved her hand and put it on her belly.

Meredith stunned said, "Right, can someone page Dr Montgomery Shepherd please?"

…

"She is 16 years old and no one knows she's pregnant, not even her parents," Meredith explained to Addison as soon as she walked into the room.

"Right, thanks." Addison said, turning to her patient, "Hi I'm Dr Montgomery Shepherd. I'm here to check you and the baby,"

"It hurts, so bad," The girl cried.

"Okay where does it hurt exactly? And how many weeks gone are you?" Addison asked the patient as she inspected her abdomen.

"I don't know… 6 months… something like that…" the girl uttered.

"Okay, I'm going to examine you, okay?" Addison said as she examined her abdomen.

"Ow!" the girl cried.

"Okay, almost done… this is just not pain, you are contracting," Addison said before the vitals machine started beeping, "BP's dropping," she added as she observed that the patient was losing consciousness. Addison quickly uncovered her lower body to see blood pooling out, underneath her.

"Okay she's bleeding, get her to an OR please now! It's an abruption, because of the impact…" Addison said as they started prepping her for surgery.

"But can you operate? She's still underage. Shouldn't we call her parents?" Meredith asked Addison as they wheeled the patient out of the room.

"Don't you think I know that? But we don't have time. My job is to save her and the baby. By the time her parents get here, it'll be too late," Addison told Meredith as she stormed out of the room.

…

Addison furiously took her surgical cap off after scrubbing out of surgery and rested against the sink, staring into space.

"Addison are you okay?" Meredith walked into the scrub room.

"What do I tell her? I usually make miracles but today I couldn't save your baby…." Addison added, thinking to herself.

"You did everything you could, Addison. I know you did," Meredith told her as she approached the sink.

Addison held her 30-week baby bump, "I don't know what's wrong with me. You come in here every day and see all these pregnancies and births that just… go wrong," she said as she wiped away a tear.

"It's hard, but … you'll be okay…" Meredith told her, "You have Derek looking after you. I'm sure you'll make great parents,"

Addison smiled at Meredith, "Sorry … these pregnancy hormones make me go all soft and emotional…" she said as she wiped her face, "thank you … for scrubbing in… you did well in there," Addison told her before she left.

…

"I lost a baby today," Addison told Derek as she put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"What?" Derek asked her.

"Placental Abruption on a 16-year old student from the bus crash… I swear I did everything I could," Addison said before shedding a tear.

"Aw come here," Derek stood up and walked up to her and hug her.

"I just want these couple of weeks to be over and see her in my arms. I am torturing myself with nightmares every night, thinking that something could go wrong," Addison said as they pulled away.

"Nothing is going to go wrong okay? I'm not gonna let that happen," Derek told her as he wiped tears off his wife's face.

…

"Dereeeeeeekkkk!" Addison yelled out from her bedroom in the middle of the night. Derek suddenly woke up and jumped out of bed and rushed to the next room.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Derek said as he opened the door to see Addison sitting up in bed with her bed light on, holding her belly.

"I didn't want you to miss this… I think I felt its first big kick! I mean I feel her moving most of the time but this was… big… like I've never felt before," she said holding her belly, "come here,"

Derek sighed, "thank God, you scared me for a minute," he said as he leaped onto the bed beside her and placed his hand on her belly.

"Here…. Touch here…" Addison told him as she guided his hand, "you feel it?"

"wow that's… strong!" Derek said with a smile, "she's practicing football in there!"

Addison just burst out laughing, until their eyes met. Derek's smile faded slowly as they looked into each other's eyes and without any effort, both of them leaned in for a passionate kiss.

 ** _Next time: Mark Sloan is back. How is everyone going to take it?_**

 ** _Thanks for your support X_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**First of all, thank you for all your feedback so far. I'd like to make this clear that this is an addek story for those who kept asking. Also I wanted to point out that in this story context, imagine Addison did not get pregnant by Mark before she came to Seattle and hence did no abortion. Thanks. Enjoy x**_

"Oh my God," Addison exclaimed lying in bed, over a bunch of pillows behind her head.

"I know," Derek replied, lying on his back beside her, tucked beneath the sheets, showing only his bare chest, "I mean when we were married we were good but…"

"But who knew we would be this good with a 39-week bump in between us, huh? and on the side?" Addison finished his sentence with a little giggle, as she turned to face him.

"That's our daughter you're talking about in there," Derek smiled at her, as he touched her massive belly.

"Okay now you just made it weird," Addison made a face.

"I think it's kinda sweet," Derek said smiling.

"Oh yeah, you wanna go again?" Addison told him seductively as she started kissing her husband's neck.

"Wow look at you… I thought you wouldn't be comfortable doing this," Derek said as he turned on his side, and Addison cut him off with kisses.

"Blame the stupid pregnancy hormones… and besides it helps my cervix," Addison said between kisses.

"Honey, I'd love to, but we're gonna be late for work," Derek said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Fine," Addison made a face, "but promise me there'll be more tonight,"

Derek just gave out a laugh, "I promise," he said before getting out of bed.

"Oh by the way," he said as he opened his bedside drawer, "here," he told Addison as he handed her a piece of paper, "I was thinking of a couple of names that I liked and I thought you could check them out. She's gonna be here soon and we haven't found the perfect one yet,"

"oh," Addison said as she sat up and took hold of the paper and looked at the list, "yeah I know, I've been thinking about it too, but I haven't the one which I really like… do you think we should wait till we see her first?"

Derek leaped onto the bed, standing on his hands and knees, "whatever you decide, we do, okay?" he said as he gave her a quick kiss, "I'm off to shower,"

…

"thank you," Addison told the nurse behind the desk as she handed her a patient's chart and saw a familiar face in a lab coat approaching her.

"Mark Sloan," she said as she folded her arms across her chest, "what on earth are you doing here?"

"Um, my job?" Mark casually replied, leaning by the desk.

"What? You're working here? Full-time? Oh great…" Addison rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm the best plastic surgeon out there the Chief could find so… you can't blame him for hiring me," Mark said with his usual full-of-himself smile.

"and what about you Addi," he added, "who did this to you?" he said pointing to her belly.

"My husband," Addison said with a proud smile.

"wow, is that even possible? But I thought-" Mark commented.

"Yes, it is. After that night, you left me Mark. Do you think I was going to break up my marriage over one, meaningless night with you?" Addison said, as she turned to walk away.

Mark was left stunned when Meredith approached the desk.

"Meredith Grey," Mark told her, eyeing her lab coat leaning across the desk across her, "so you're the Grey Intern that happened with Derek,"

"That was a long time ago, no me and Derek anymore. He is happy, having a baby with his wife and I am so over him," she ranted on, "I'm sorry, who are you?" Meredith asked as she put her charts down.

"Mark Sloan," Mark said as he held out his hand.

"Ah, the famous Mark Sloan… I've heard so much about you," Meredith said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm glad to hear my reputation precedes me," he said with a smile, "so since you and I are like both the dirty mistresses in this, what do you say about a drink with me tonight at Joe's?"

"Sorry but you're way out of my league," Meredith smiled back and left the desk.

…

"What do you mean he's here?" Derek was furious when Addison told him the news in the nearest on-call room.

"He's working here Derek! Just please tell me, you won't do anything to hurt him, please? We've come this far and we're happy and I just don't want you to ruin that just because Mark's back," Addison explained as she held her husband's hands.

Derek sighed, "Fine I'll try. Just for the sake of working with him, but as my friend, as _our_ friend, he's dead to me. Got it?"

"Fine by me," Addison said as she leaned in for a hug.

They both emerged from the on-call room and walked round the corner to bump into Mark.

"Oh, what a coincidence! My wife was just telling me about you, you know… my wife… the one you slept with," Derek commented, giving Mark dagger eyes.

"Derek," Addison held Derek by the arm.

"Right… um… congratulations buddy," Mark told Derek. He didn't know what else to say.

"I'm not your buddy. I'm not your anything," Derek said coldly and walked away, with Addison following.

…

"Thank you Dr. Grey for today, you did well in surgery. I'm impressed," Derek told Meredith who was sat behind the desk.

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd," Meredith replied, making eye contact for like a second, until they were interrupted by Addison.

"Honey, I got it. Adele." Addison came rushing to Derek's side.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked confused as he faced her.

"The name for our daughter. Adele… it just came to me… it has my 'A. d.' and your 'D.e.' and that way our daughter could have both our names in her name. Cool, huh? So, what do you think?" Addison said with a smile.

"That's just perfect," Derek said as he gave her a quick kiss and both of them walked away. Meredith looked down and got back to work.

…

Meredith walked into Joe's bar to see Mark Sloan drinking by the bar, sat alone.

"Is this seat taken? Or you don't have company?" she asked as she approached him.

"No, not at all. It's all yours," Mark said as he smiled at Meredith, before sitting by his side.

 ** _More to come!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, I hear you're naming your baby after my wife," Chief Webber told Derek as they walked down the corridor, both holding files.

"Excuse me?" Derek looked at him confused.

"Addison talks to Adele you know," Richard added, as they stopped by the desk.

"Oh, well, Addison came up with it. She said something about it being the combination of both of ours so… if my wife likes it, then I like it too," Derek said, before he started scribbling in his chart.

"Listen, there's this patient, a 46-year old male flying in from New York this morning. He's a special case of Alzeihmer's. If you work on it early and gain his consent, you can even include him in your clinical trial," Richard explained, standing by Derek.

"Oh that would be great. I'll tell Meredith. Thanks Chief," Derek said, before the chief left his side.

Derek took out his phone from his pocket when he was alone and dialed Meredith's number.

"Hey Meredith, I know it's early but the Chief just told me there's a patient flying in from New York and he'd be perfect for our-… what's all that noise?" Derek asked her.

Meredith was still lying naked in bed, with one hand holding her phone to her ear and with one hand, pushing Mark away.

"Yeah, sorry, um, I'll try and be there but I'm still a bit…. Busy…" she said, until Mark snatched her phone, "hey, yeah she's busy doing me but don't worry this won't take long," Mark talked through the phone before he hung up on Derek.

"Why did you say that? That was Derek!" Meredith told Mark as she turned on her side.

"Oops," Mark replied, leaning on one arm beside her, "anyway, I'm not going to let you get out of here until we finish what we started," Meredith just burst out laughing, while Mark tickled her underneath the covers.

Derek stared into space, stunned with what he heard, when he saw Addison approaching him.

"Hey baby, what are you up to?" Addison told her husband, as she gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I'm with a laboring mom who's only 2cm dilated so this is gonna take a while. This in combination with the lower back pain I'm feeling, is not going to end well," Addison blabbed on as she held her massive baby bump.

"I told you, you should take it easy," Derek, not looking at Addison.

"I'm fine Derek, I'm just work till I drop. Hey, do you wanna grab some coffee? I could use one and you seem a little startled. What's wrong?" Addison asked him.

"I can't um… I have this important patient coming in, in fact I just phoned Meredith so she could come in early," Derek explained.

"yeah that's good, right?" Addison added.

"I think heard Mark on the other end of the line, doing God knows-what to her," Derek blurted out.

"Wow. That must've been awkward... Anyway are you coming with me to get coffee or not?" Addison said, completely missing out on why Derek was so annoyed about.

Derek decided to drop it and walk towards the cafeteria with his wife.

…

After working on the clinical trial patient, Meredith and Derek joined the patient at his bedside to tell him everything went well. After leaving the room, Derek approached Meredith to talk to her.

"You did well in there," Derek told her.

"Thank you. Um, I'm needed for a…. erm… consult," Meredith uttered as she looked at her phone, "just page me if you need me okay?"

"Right," Derek uttered as he suspiciously observed her walking away.

He decided to do something, something which he knew was wrong and he was going to regret but he decided to do it anyway. He walked down the corridor in her direction, not letting her see him behind her, of course.

He saw her taking a left and entering the nearest on-call room. He was about to keep walking when he was interrupted by Addison.

"Hey I've been looking for you. Are you on-call tonight? Because if you are, I'll stay here with you," Addison told him.

"Not now Addison," Derek said as he completely ignored her and walked towards the on-call room.

"Derek what are you doing? What's wrong with you today?" Addison said as she followed him too.

Without hesitation, he burst open the door to see Meredith and Mark against a wall, with no top on. Meredith and Mark both looked startled.

"What the-" Mark exclaimed.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Derek yelled as he punched Mark across the face.

"Derek!" Meredith yelled as she reached to Mark,

"Derek stop it!" Addison yelled, as she tried to pull Derek away, as best as she could with her huge belly in between, "let's go!"

Derek pulled away and walked out of the on-call room.

"Oh no, you do not get to start a fight and walk away!" Addison said as she grabbed her husband by the arm and turned him around.

"What was that all about? So Meredith Grey and Mark Sloan are sleeping together, so what? It's no big deal! They're grown adults! they can do what they want. Unless… oh my God… you still love her, don't you?" Addison said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I don't but she's a great girl and she deserves better than Mark , he will hurt her!" Derek exclaimed.

"She doesn't need you looking out for her, Derek! Oh my God, I should've seen this coming," Addison said with her eyes swelling up with tears.

"I'm just concerned, that's all," Derek said as he took her by her arms.

"Fine. Look me in the eye and tell me that you love me more than her! Tell me that you're with me not just because of the baby!" Addison yelled. At this point, there was an audience watching from the nurses' desk.

"Addison…" was the only word Derek uttered.

Addison's pager went off.

Addison made a face, "Just, Just stay away from me. Stay away from us!" she said as tears rolled down her cheek and turned to walk away, holding her belly tight.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Next time: Addison goes into labour so stay tuned! Thanks X_**


	7. Chapter 7

"What's going on?" Addison asked her first year resident, as she walked into the labour room.

"The baby's having decelerations, so I paged you," the resident replied, who looked like he didn't know what was supposed to happen next.

"Right, they are lasting longer this time. Katie, I'm going to examine you okay?" Addison said as she sat down on her stool in front of her patient, with her knees up on stirrups.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked her doctor, almost in tears.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to do a section," Addison said as she took her gloves off and stood up, "The baby is in distress. She is not recovering in between contractions and you're only 5cm. It can be a long way before you're fully dilated and we can't risk anything happening to the baby now,"

"Fine just do what you think is best," the dad jumped in.

"Yeah go ahead," the mom-to-be added.

"Dr Jones, prep her for surgery while I'll go book an OR, okay?" Addison asked her young male resident.

Addison walked out of the room and approached the desk, while feeling what felt like a tightening across her lower abdomen. She took a deep breath in and dialed the phone.

…

Meredith was looking at the board, confused at the sight, when she looked around to see Derek walking down the corridor.

"Dr Shepherd!" she called out to him as she followed him while he completely ignored her and headed to the stairs. Meredith didn't give up.

"Derek!" she yelled as she took hold of his arm and turned him around, across the banister, "you kicked me off your surgery! Why?!"

"You are no longer on my service, sorry," Derek said coldly as he turned to descend the stairs.

"Excuse me?! You know I'm good at neuro! Oh wait a minute, I know what this is about! If you have a problem with me sleeping with Mark, I don't care! Just don't drag it into work!" Meredith yelled, standing at the top of the staircase, causing Derek to turn again.

"Last time I checked, I'm the attending. You're my intern. You obey the rules, got it?" Derek said as he started walking down the stairs.

"Don't you get all bossy with me!" Meredith said as she walked quickly down the stairs enough to surpass him and stop him from doing any more movement.

"You have no right over my private life! I didn't judge you when you chose Addison. I repeat, you chose Addison, not giving a damn about me. So you do NOT get to judge what I do to get over you!" Meredith yelled before storming off.

…

"Your husband is with your daughter, okay Katie? She's in good hands," Addison told her patient through the mask, as she sutured her patient's belly closed, after the baby was rushed to NICU.

As soon as Addison was done and she stepped away from the table, she took off her surgical gown and mask and was about to walk into the scrub room to scrub out when the OR room opened. Dr Bailey appeared through the door, holding a mask across her mouth.

"Hey Addison, are you done? Because I have a scheduled bowel resection and the other OR's are full. There was a major trauma and everything's backed up… Are you okay?" Miranda asked Addison, as she saw her holding her belly.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. I'm done here… um, be careful-" Addison told the scrub nurse before she wheeled out the patient into the recovery room, "that on the floor, is not saline…. That's um… my… amniotic fluid, my waters just broke 3 minutes ago," Addison said calmly, as she entered the scrub room.

"What?!" Miranda said as she followed her, "You're in labour?"

"No I am not. I would know if I am, I do this for a living Miranda," Addison said as she turned on the tap.

"Oh really," Miranda said as she crossed her arms across her chest, "when was your last contraction?"

Addison stopped washing her hands, "about two minutes ago," she uttered.

"Right you need to get to a delivery room. Have you called Derek?" Miranda asked her.

"No!" Addison snapped, "I'm not calling him. I don't want him anywhere near me!" she added, "will you come with me?"

"What? Honey I can't do that. I have my bowel resection in 10 minutes," Miranda told Addison.

"Please Miranda. I'm scared… oh God…" Addison said before she clutched her belly again.

"Okay I'll help you get there, come on," Miranda said as she held Addison by her waist and led her out of the room.

…

Addison was immediately given a room, given her status in the hospital, while Miranda accompanied her.

"Addison are you alright in there?" Miranda asked through the bathroom door.

The door soon opened, while Addison walked out of the room wearing a patient gown, "Yeah I'm…. damn it…"she uttered as she held her belly again while holding onto Miranda.

"I really need to go soon honey, why don't you want to call Derek?" Miranda asked as she led Addison to the bed.

"Because we had a fight and I can't stand the sight of his face right now!" Addison said as she climbed into bed.

At that moment, the door opened by the first-year resident that was assigned to Addison that morning.

"So Dr Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, you're presenting at 39 weeks and 5 days, with spontaneous rupture of membranes and regular contractions every 5 minutes-" the resident started, before Addison cut him off.

"Excuse me! You are not on my service anymore! Go get me another attending… get Sofia, tell her its me," Addison snapped at him.

"Right okay, before I do that, let me just attach you to the monitor to make sure everything is fine," the resident played a know-it-all as he tried to attach the probes to her belly.

"Here!" Addison told him as she attached the probe in the right place, "her head is engaged down here, her butt is up here and this is her back! Do you even know how to do an abdo exam?!" she ranted on as she pointed to places on her huge belly.

Miranda Bailey just stood there and watched, trying not to laugh.

"well of course," the resident uttered.

"Listen to me!" Addison yelled as she held her resident from his v-neck and pulled his face towards her, "I have conducted countless vaginal deliveries and c-sections before you were even born! There is no way in hell you are going anywhere near my vagina! Now go get an attending!" Addison yelled at his face. She may have been exaggerating a little but he got the point.

"Yes Ma'am," the resident rushed out of the room immediately.

"Addison I really need to go," Miranda said as she held her hand.

"Please Miranda just a bit more, at least until I get examined," Addison pleaded.

The attending soon walked in.

"Hi Addison, sorry I was with another patient. Let's see what's going on, shall we?" Addison's colleague said as she gloved herself and examined her.

"Wow you're full of surprises, you're about 6cm," the doctor added as she took her gloves off.

"oh... so no intramuscular pethidine for me, oh my god, here comes another one…" Addison yelled, bending over in bed.

"Are you sure you don't want an epidural or something?" Bailey jumped in as she held her hand.

"No… no… less intervention is better… I know that's ridiculous coming from a surgeon but I'm gonna try," Addison said between breaths, when her pager went off.

…

"But what about the baby? Surely a second surgery is too risky for a baby at 20 weeks right?" the husband told Derek worried as they prepped his wife for surgery.

"Someone page Addison please," Derek told one of the nurses.

"Yes it is, I'm not going to lie to you. But your wife has a bleed in her brain. I have to open her up again to stop it. If we don't do this, you could lose both of them," Derek explained in a hurry.

One of the nurses came back in, "Dr Shepherd, we paged Dr Montgomery Shepherd, and Dr Bailey replied, she told us, she's in labour,"

"She's what?!" Derek asked stunned, confused as to what to do about his wife in labour and his patient bleeding in her brain.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my God, with that contraction there was a deceleration," Addison said as she looked at the monitor after the contraction passed, in between taking deep breaths.

"Addison, don't look at the monitor, I know you know how to read it but try not to look at it. You are the patient today, let me do that," Sofia, the OB/GYN taking care of Addison replied as she approached her side.

"But what if she goes into distress, I do not want a c-section!" Addison cried, "ow here comes another one,"

"You have to calm down. If you're not calm, then the baby's not gonna be calm. And you're not going to have a c-section. I'm going to make sure of that. You just have to trust me," Sofia reassured her as she held her hand.

"Listen, I'm only letting you in here because you're the only ob/gyn out there I trust besides myself! Just because we were at med school together, we are not best friends okay? We used to be, but we're not anymore! I still remember what you did to me during our first year!" Addison said between breaths, holding her belly.

"Oh come on Addison, we were 18! Kids do mistakes all the time!" Sofia said as she stood up, and approached Addison's chart.

"Oh yeah? A mistake? You went ahead and slept with Derek, even when you knew I had a crush on him!" Addison said as her contraction faded away.

"Seriously? Who cares now? You actually did go out with him after that! You married the guy and today you're having his baby," Sofia said as she looked up at her.

"Look," Sofia said, as she sat by her side again, "I know you had a fight about that stupid intern, everyone knows that. But are you really going to do this without him? You're gonna let him miss the birth of his daughter over a stupid fight? Are you sure you don't want me to get him?"

"Yes! Okay! He doesn't care about me!" Addison started crying.

"Of course he does, he's your husband... Listen just relax, okay?" Sofia tried to drop the subject. It was better to keep Addison calm and even if she may not want it, there had to be someone to support her through all of this.

She walked outside the room to approach a nurse, "Hi can you page Dr Derek Shepherd please?"

…

"Dr Shepherd," an OR nurse approached Derek holding a mask, covering her mouth, "Dr Sofia Jones just called about your wife. She is well in established labour and the baby's birth is imminent,"

Derek stunned looked up through his glasses, holding the clamp, "Okay, I stopped the bleeding, I just need to clamp this," he panicked.

"I can close up for you, if you want to go," his resident assistant jumped in.

"Fine… call me if there are any problems," Derek said as he moved further away from the table and started undressing his gown.

…

"Oh for the love of God!" Addison cried with the next contraction while Derek walked into the room, "what are you doing here?" she told him as she turned to look away.

"Addison let me be here for you and for her," Derek said as he approached her bed.

"oh now you care about us?! Get out!" Addison yelled.

"No I'm not going anywhere!" Derek insisted as he stood by her.

"Fine. You want to stay? Give me your hand," Addison asked him bluntly. Derek gave her his hand without arguing but it was only seconds later when Derek started screaming in pain as Addison squeezed his hand so tight.

"Owww! Addison! You're not on any drugs?!" Derek said as he took his hand back.

"Just get out!" Addison screamed at him, giving him dagger eyes.

Derek stormed out of the room and stood by her door. Meredith could see him from the desk.

"You know Addison's in there, right?" Meredith asked him as she approached him.

"Yeah I know," Derek said as he ran fingers through his hair.

"Then why aren't you in there?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Because she doesn't want me in there!" Derek replied furiously.

"Derek, she's in a lot of pain right now and saying stuff that she doesn't mean to say, but even if she told you to get out, you're gonna man up and you're going to go in there and stay by her side because she needs your support," Meredith lectured him with her index finger.

"Fine," Derek uttered as he turned around to walk into Addison's room again, and stood in front of the door.

"Addison you're fully dilated, you can push now," Sofia said as she examined her, while Addison sat up.

"I can't, I can't do this…." Addison cried.

"Yes you can, baby will be here. You just need to push her out," her doctor added.

"I can't," Addison said as she shook her head, "I'm exhausted and scared,"

"Okay, we're gonna do this," Derek said as she approached the bed and climbed on it and sat behind her, holding his wife, from underneath her arms, "you and me, we're gonna do this, now give the doctor a push come on," Derek encouraged her.

Addison held up her hand and held on tightly to Derek, while she gave the best push she could give.

"Great, baby's here, her head's almost out," Sofia said, "can you give me another one?"

Addison took a deep breath and pushed again and again until finally she arrived.

"Wow that was quick for a first baby," Sofia said as she held the baby up, "she's here,"

"Oh my God! Oh my God, she's here!" Addison started crying and smiling.

"You did it," Derek said as he kissed his wife's cheek, still sat behind her.

"She's okay right?" Addison asked trying to get a peak of Sofia inspecting the baby in the cot, when another doctor walked in.

"Can someone talk to me? Why isn't she crying? Let me take a look at her," Addison said as she tried to step a foot down off the bed, but something else stopped her, "ow I have something else coming,"

"Addison no, stay there, that'll be the placenta. We're sorting her breathing pattern," Sofia explained to her as she approached Addison again.

"Oh my God," Addison cried.

"Dr Reed here is taking care of her. Come on, give me one push so we could get the placenta out,"

After the delivery of the placenta, loud baby cries also filled the room.

"Oh thank God," Addison said with relief, with Derek still sitting behind her, supporting her.

"Here's your baby," Sofia said smiling, as she handed over the baby, wrapped in a white towel.

"Hello, Adele…. Mommy has been longing to meet you," Addison started talking to her baby as she held her in her arms until tears started streaming down her face again.

"and daddy too," Derek said in tears. Addison looked up to him, and kissed her husband on the lips.

…

After the room got cleaned up and Addison took a well deserved rest, she woke up to take a shower while Derek watched over the baby.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping… look she has my nose, and you can tell she's gonna have your beautiful eyes," Derek went on, smiling at his beautiful daughter, when Addison walked out of the bathroom.

Addison smiled, "listen um…" she said as she approached him, "we still need to talk… about us," she added.

Derek looked up at her, with his smile slowly fading away.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sincere apologies for the really late reply as I got caught up with a bunch of college stuff and deadlines I had to catch up on. so... yeah.. I'm deeply sorry for keeping you waiting. hope you like this last one.**_

"We need to talk," Addison said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Derek looked up from their new-born daughter and stood up, "Addison… you have just given birth, you're tired and-"

"No, I said we need to talk… now. I need to know, are you with me because of our new baby? Do you love me?" Addison said as she stood steady in front of him.

Derek paused for a moment, "Of course…. Of course I love you…" he uttered as he reached out to hold her by her arms.

Addison shrugged him off and stepped back, "okay how do I ask you in a way you understand… are you still in love with Meredith Grey?"

Derek was left stunned by her question but just when he could open his mouth to respond, there was a knock at the door and Richard Webber poked his head in, "can we come in?"

Addison put on a fake smile and said, "yeah sure," Richard walked in with Miranda Bailey following.

"There she is! Told you you could do it without me! And I see dr mcdreamy here made an appearance," Miranda commented as she hugged Addison.

"Yes he did with me," Addison said trying to smile.

"Addison did you get some rest?" Richard asked, as they stood by the bed.

"Yeah I'm-" Addison began but was soon cut off with Miranda talking to the baby with her soft baby voice.

"Oh look at that black daddy hair and oh look! She's opening her eyes! Her big beautiful eyes just like mamma's! oh who are we kidding, daddy's got blue eyes too, we all knew you were gonna be the most beautiful blue-eyed baby in the world, yes you are! Yes you-"

Addison, Derek and Richard all stopped talking and looked at Miranda.

Miranda put the baby back in her crib, "what? You've never seen a woman talk to a baby before?"

Baby Adele soon started crying as soon as she was put back in her crib.

"Okay daddy's here," Derek said as he reached out to her, to pick her up.

…

Meredith and Christina were sat at the nurses' desk, looking at Addison and Derek with Miranda and Richard all in the post natal room, observing their every move through the window, until Alex Karev sneaked up onto them from behind their chairs.

"Wow, for a chick who's just had a baby, she still looks gloriously hot," Alex commented as he poked his head through both of them.

"Ughh," Christina uttered as she made a face.

"What? Blame her red hair!" Alex said as he carried on doing paperwork, before Izzie joined the conversation.

"Why are we watching McDreamy being all McCutie with his new baby?" Izzie commented as she sat on the desk, before both Meredith and Christina both turned their heads to face her in astonishment.

"I mean… McDreamy with a baby… is just… not cute…" Izzie uttered trying to take back what she said.

"Guys, she's right," Meredith jumped in, "he is cute with his new baby. That's the reality now. He has a baby and he has a wife and he's happy and so am I," Meredith said as she swiveled her chair and stood up.

"What? With Mark Sloan?" Christina said as she stood up and approached her, "seriously… you slept with the guy, twice maybe?"

"Three times in a row to be exact, and before you say anything, no it's not just sex. In fact he's taking me out to dinner tonight," Meredith said as she looked at Christina, before looking at patient charts.

"What? You and Mark? Together?" Izzie asked surprised.

"I know it sounds crazy but I'm happy. I moved on and that's all that matters," Meredith said as she closed the chart and walked away.

"This is not gonna end well," Christina uttered as she watched Meredith walking away.

…

The next morning, Addison approached the desk wearing a nice trench coat, carrying her baby in a luxurious carry cot.

"You're off home already?" Richard Webber asked as he saw Addison all dressed up and ready to go.

"I discharged myself. I can't take another night in here Richard," Addison said.

"But you're okay right? Well with two doctors as parents, this little one is in safe hands" Richard asked her concerned, as he smiled at the little one.

"Yes. The doctor cleared me and the baby. Everything's fine. I'm just waiting for Derek to come pick me up. If it was for me, I would've driven myself home but he insisted-" Addison rambled on.

"Don't you even think about it. You take care of yourself, okay?" Richard told her.

"Thanks Richard," Addison said as she hugged him. She took hold of baby Adele, "say bye," Addison talked to her, before she walked off.

…

It was getting late. Derek walked into the nursery to see Addison by the baby's crib, looking over her daughter. He walked up to her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a new mom who hasn't gotten any rest. You're just gonna sit here and watch her sleep?" Derek asked his wife.

"Look at her. We made a tiny human being. I just can't believe she's ours. I can't stop staring at her," Addison said with a smile.

"She's ours," Derek said as he wrapped his arms around Addison's waist, "she's perfect. Now come on, I need to tell you something,"

Addison followed him out of the nursery and into their bedroom.

"Listen about what you asked me this morning, of course I loved Meredith. She wasn't just a fling, and I admit that," Derek said as Addison sat down on the edge of the bed, "but I have known you since med school and you have been my wife for eleven years, and I am not going to throw away all that history and now… our future… which is Adele. I want this Addison… I want you and Adele. You are the love of my life, you always were and you always will be," he told her as he held her hand.

"So new start, right? Put everything behind us and move forward. Clean slate," Addison said as she curled her hand in his.

"Clean slate," Derek said with a smile. Addison smiled at him before she leaned in for a kiss.

 **THE END**

 **thank you for all your reviews and feedback Xx**


End file.
